User blog:Baluar/Chapter 7... really, I can't come up with a weird title
Yep. It's monday. At least for me. Hibari could have told me better than that: this thing is really tough! I don’t adopt my other form since I’ve been informed that Nia and her team are around, and I don’t want to risk being spotted by anyone other than my sister, yet. Eventually, the beast attacks with enough power to knock me off, even considering I blocked with my Ymir+. Luckily enough, the other team sent to this zone, Nia, Kota and Robb, arrive just in time for Robb to block off the monster’s next strike while Nia and Kota distract it. While link-aiding me, Robb says: -Hey boss, I thought this guy’d be piece of cake for ya. What’s up? -I don’t know. The fact that I have a terrible headache AND that I came expecting an average fight means nothing, or does it? – His face kills me, so I go on: – Hey, I was just kidding. Don’t look so sad. We’ve still got to kick a huge monster’s ass. – Laughing, we return to the fight, which goes on quite a while: we can only kill the Caligula after half an hour of struggle… And we’ve got to stay another half an hour while we check the unbinding Factor the Director developed acts correctly. We begin to play card games to pass the time. But the headache is still there. When we return to base, we’re given another urgent mission: kill a Venus on the Wailing Plains. We’re advised it’s like nothing we ever met before, and it turns out to be true: it looks like nothing we’ve ever seen. Sure, it looks weird, but it’s not overly powerful, and we only waste roughly 5 minutes in killing it. But we have to spend 30 minutes again checking for the correct unbind of the oracle cells. How can my head still be in pain? When once again we manage to return to base, all the Gods Eaters are concentrated in the entrance and discussing why the Aragami are each time stronger. It seems this day has decided not to pass without casualties: apparently, a Gods Eater of the 6th Unit was killed in action. I pass through and I discuss the same matter, but with Nia only. She questions me: - Baluar, you’re pretty smart, although that doesn’t make you any less dumb – She laughs. – Tell me, why do you think the Aragami become each time stronger? As of late they are like nothing we’ve ever fought. – I explain my theory of natural selection, that only the strongest Aragami remain living, and say that if devouring another Aragami’s core makes them more powerful, like what happened in Antarctica, we’d be in trouble. She seems to agree, but suddenly questions: – Why only I reacted when you touched me after acquiring the core? – I tell her that I believe it’s due to our genetic similarity, considering we’re pretty similar, even for being brothers, but it could be as well because she came first after the incident. She simply waves her head on an affirmative gesture and leaves. Argh! My head feels like it’s going to explode. I have no choice but to continue fighting increasingly weak Aragami (please, you could send someone else to deal with your Cocoon Maiden problem), but I get concerned as the time passes: it seems the pain won’t go away. By the time I return from my last mission, I’m nearly KO’d. I’ve hardly got time to get into the Sick Bay before I definitely lose consciousness. Damn it! Apparently, I have a “severe trauma” in my head, product of the recent events… well, that’s what every doctor says, from Kanon to the guy I had never seen before. Seems like I’m about to spend a few months in the Den. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic